Love Me Like I'm Family
by XxOngakuxX
Summary: AU Now that Inuyasha is born will Sesshomaru's father ever have time for him? Their time together was rare before but now... Just how far will Sesshomaru go to gain the love of his father? non-romance!
1. Newborn Hanyo

A/N: These stories will be a challenge for me because every chapter will be 500 words. No more or less. Wish me luck! Oh, and so no one get's confused, this is like if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's dad never died! If you have ideas let me know! Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome and remind me that I should update!

Disclaimer: I do not own the hotness that is Sesshomaru. Nor do I own the stubbornness that is Inuyasha. If I did I would fangirl all day and never get any fanfictions written.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had been in his bedroom studying when a knock upon his door alerted him of the presences of two beings. One he recognized as his father's. The other he assumed was the hanyo. Sesshomaru tried to ignore his father by submerging himself into the maps of the night sky. His father, brushing off the cold shoulder as just teenage rebellion, slid opens the rice paper door.<p>

"Son, meet your younger brother, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru tried to ignore his father's words but the feeling of the hanyo made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Something told him that this was all his father would care about anymore. Not that his father cared about him, he made that painfully obvious.

Inuyasha, in response to hearing his own name, cooed and giggled. He was a newborn and still didn't really understand what was going on. Suddenly, Inuyasha smelt blood and he started crying. Sesshomaru had smelt it as well.

"Father, your wounds have reopened. You should wrap them better." The Lord of the Western Lands looked at the wound his enemy had bestowed upon him and frowned. It had, in fact, reopened and started leaking fresh blood.

"I'll be right back. Will you watch Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru turned to face his father and had the most hateful look demon Lord had ever seen.

"If you leave that _thing _here I'll kill it." Sesshomaru's eyes started bleeding red and his yoki flared up. That thing could never be important enough for him to even spare a glance at.

The daiyokai sighed, "Don't make me order you to watch him. He's your brother." Sesshomaru flared his yoki even more and his father had enough. He flared his own yoki, "You _will_ watch Inuyasha. That is an order. If you don't comply I'll punish you like I would any other member of this pack; with death." With that final statement Inuyasha was thrust into Sesshomaru's arms and their father quickly left the room.

Inuyasha stared up at his brother in fascination. Sesshomaru stared down at Inuyasha with disgust. Sesshomaru set the newborn down and pushed it as far away as he could. He didn't want it tainting his clothing. He all ready felt as if he needed to burn both his robes and his flesh. Trying to push these thoughts out of his head, Sesshomaru tried return to his studies. He needed to know everything he could by the time he became the new Lord. He wouldn't make the same mistakes his father had.

Inuyasha, being left on the cold floor, cried out to his brother. Wanting both protection and warmth, Inuyasha cried louder. Sesshomaru had enough. "QUIET!" Sesshomaru barked out and the babe complied. Inuyasha settled on just watching his older brother. Sesshomaru couldn't take the stares anymore. Consequences be damned.

Sesshomaru gathered up his papers and spit in the general direction of the crying hanyo. He then quickly left the room. Inuyasha, being left alone in the cold, darkness cried out.


	2. World Crashing Down

A/N: Thank you to everyone (kate and James Birdsong) that reviewed and thank you for alerting this! This was a completely random idea that I though I would test out! If you guys have ideas please leave me a review or pm me! Thank you! Oh, and if you find any major grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me! Like always 500 words.

Disclaimer:Do not own Inuyasha. If I did Kagome would've gave more sit commands. ^w^

* * *

><p>Today was a very important day for Sesshomaru. Today was the day that he got to join his father in a meeting with the other Lords. Sesshomaru, though as cold and distant as always, was screaming in joy on the inside. This meeting was only the first of many to come if he played his cards right. Sesshomaru took a deep breath as the other Lords filed into the room and took their seats around the large circular table.<p>

There were rules that Sesshomaru had to abide by were simple: do not talk unless spoken to; even then keep his opinions to himself. He had heard that some of the other Lords had taken their sons to these meetings and behaved out of line. He would not let his father down. This was the first time that Sesshomaru had seen his father in weeks and he defiantly was not going to let him down.

Sesshomaru looked up at his father with pride. This man was his father and they were finally spending time together. He would show him how good his was and then Father would love him and want to spend more time with him. Inu No Taisho cleared his throat and the other Lords brought their attention onto him. "Let this meeting begin."

It was several hours late, everyone had decided on braking. Sesshomaru stood and stretch his cramping legs and happen to catch bits of the other Lords' conversations. They all sounded like praise to him and his good behavior. Sesshomaru glanced at his father who was staring at the door. Did his father not hear how highly everyone was talking of him?

"Father…did I do well?" Sesshomaru asked, really wanting to hear his father's praise.

"I think I'll go check up on Inuyasha…." The Dog General said and swiftly walked out of the room. All of Sesshomaru's hopes shattered into a million pieces. Was that all his father thought about? Was he not important anymore? Was mother right? He vaguely remembered something about his mothering saying he was going to be worth less then dirt in his father's eyes once the human woman bares him a child. At the time Sesshomaru refuse to believe it.

No, that can't be true. He probably just heard something and thought the hanyo had gotten into something. That had to be it, but as time went on and no sign of the Great Dog Demon returning presented itself, the other Lords sat down and began without him. Sesshomaru tried to pay attention and store all the information so he would tell father later.

"So the after they settled on how much to raise the price, they ended the meeting." Sesshomaru concluded, after an hour of talking to his father who was holding Inuyasha and playing with him. "What are your thoughts father?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inu No Taisho turned to his eldest son, "Hello Sesshomaru when did you get here?" That simple question sent Sesshomaru whole world crashing down around him.


	3. More Than Any Blade

A/N:Hello and thanks for reading! Thanks to everyone that reviewed and alerted this story! I'm so happy you all like it! One of you said that I was keeping Sesshomaru in character and I'm happy that I am! Hopefully, I can keep it up! I need ideas people! Running out pretty quickly over here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...well i own the movies and some box sets and some manga...but I don't own the rights...yet *shifty eyes*

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was walking down the path that led to the library when his father's beta's son, who was several summers older than he, stepped into his path.<p>

"Hello, Sesshomaru." Hoshi gave a nod of his head out of respect.

"Hoshi. How are studies?" Sesshomaru asked, not interested.

"Fine. You know, father says now that Inu No Taisho has fallen for the human wench; he has become useless and should be disposed of. Then I could kick you off of your high horse and make you lick the blood off my sword." Hoshi laughed at this.

Normally, such remarks wouldn't faze Sesshomaru; normally he would just blow such comments off. Hoshi was always trying to get under his skin. Today was different however. Today his father had blatantly told him that he was in the way; that he was interrupting his alone time with his son.

"Out of my way, I do not have time for your childish games." Sesshomaru said walking around Hoshi and continued the path towards the library.

"Rumor has it; your father left your mother for a human. He's almost as pathetic as you."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what happened next. He remembered standing above Hoshi with his claws covered in blood and not much else. That's when he sensed Hoshi's father behind him. The beta grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist and started dragging him somewhere. Sesshomaru did not know where he was going; all he knew was that if the grip on his wrist didn't loosen it was going to brake.

Thankfully, he was pushed into a room and the pain in his wrist quickly disappeared. Sesshomaru started to rub his sore wrist until he felt a presence all too familiar. He looked up into the eyes of his father.

"What is the meaning of this?" His father's voice boomed in his ears and the full force of what he had done hit him.

"I found your son standing above my own his claws drenched in Hoshi's blood." The beta spat and quickly left Sesshomaru to his father's will.

Inu No Taisho did not need to ask if it was true, he could smell the blood on Sesshomaru's claws. Before Sesshomaru could even blink his father was towering over him. His father raised his hand and slapped Sesshomaru hard enough to leave a mark. Sesshomaru was stunned. His father had never hit him that hard. He reached up, touched his stinging cheek, and turned to face his father again.

"Father, I-" Another slap.

"I did not permit you to speak. You are a disgrace and a disappointment to me. Be gone before I change my mind about letting you go with a warning. Do it again and I'll make sure you'll never become a lord."

His father's words had hurt more than any blade ever could.

"Yes father. Please, forgive me." Was all Sesshomaru could say. He made his way back to his room where he spent the rest of the night trying to nurse his bruised cheek.


	4. Memories of a Forgotten Soul

A/N: This chapter really f-ed with my mind. There was so much I wanted to put but I wasn't really able to fit it all in. D: It was so hard to do! I feel like the ending is super crappy too (sorry about that). Would've liked to have it mention that Izayoi was watching him at the end but just couldn't fit it in. Oh well, this is why they call it a challenge right? Anyway, thank you to all that have reviewed and faved this! You guys are the reason I'm still pumping these out! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Sesshomaru would have never lost an arm and there would have been a lot more scenes (preferably shirtless scenes) of him!

* * *

><p>Izayoi sat in the garden, a cup of hot tea in her hand, and sighed. She watched Sesshomaru's figure walk from one room to the other, a metaphorical cloud over his head. She sipped at her tea and stared down at the koi in the pound. One of the maids had told her that each koi represented a member of the royal family.<p>

A pure white koi with crescent blue dot on his back swam past. She supposed that was Sesshomaru. The koi was swimming slower than all the others were. It almost looked sickly in its actions.

The koi swam so very slowly making it seem dead. It continued to swim in what was essentially a giant circle. It swam alone and it looked like all the other koi avoided it. The largest, who was whiter than snow, swam almost protectively around two other koi. Izayoi would guess that was probably Inu No Taisho.

The purple one, which stayed very close to the largest white one, Izayoi would guess, was herself. That only left one other koi; a bright red one, which played in between the purple and white one. That's Inuyasha.

As Izayoi gazed upon the three fish that played together a sad smile crossed her lips. Was this how Sesshomaru felt? Did he feel like the odd one out? She never meant it to seem that way. She would love to have Sesshomaru as her son. She would welcome him warmly if he would let her. She did understand where he was coming from though, to him it must seem that she was the reason his parents split apart. He must feel so alone.

With new resolve, Izayoi stood up, leaving her tea on the bench, and made her way to the kitchen. Rules be damned! She began, against the protests of all the maids, making a recipe that she had found in a book in her and Inu No Taisho's room. Hopefully, this would be just what Sesshomaru needed.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru slowly made his way back to his room. He had been shot down, once again, when he asked if father and him could train. Father had told him he was too busy for Sesshomaru and continued giving his full attention to Inuyasha.<p>

As he closed the door behind him, anger arose in him. Why did the hanyo brat get fathers love? He was his first son and the heir! His attention should be solely on him! Sesshomaru threw his practice sword on the ground and tried to glare it to pieces. When that didn't work, he picked it up to break it in half, but stopped when he heard footsteps outside his door.

He opened the door and smelt human. He frowned and was about to slam the door shut when a familiar sent entered his nose. He looked down and spied a plate of his mother's favorite dish. A small, almost unnoticeable, smile graced his lips as images of his mother flashed threw his head.


	5. That Time of Year Again

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm not dead! Where I am, everyone seems to be getting sick! That includes me. I thought I would just whip something up really quick! I don't have a beta. Do you guys think I need one? Anyway, if you haven't read the update in my profile, go do it now! Thank you to everyone that review and alerted and even reads this fic! It means a lot! If I can remember, I'm going to start trying to reply to ALL reviews. I hope I can remember! Just yell at me if I forget! Enjoy! DFTBA and Best Wishes!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, there would've have been a lot less pointless fillers. Some I would have kept in though! And Sesshomaru would have had a cameo in every episode! Ever. Single. One.

* * *

><p>It was that time of year again. Everyone was getting sick and Sesshomaru did not like it one bit. He had gotten some time of illness from the annoying hanyou. He never even went near the brat! How he had managed to catch something from him boggled the young lord's mind.<p>

It started out as a simple sniffle. Two days later his throat hurt, his voice was hoarse, his body so sore that rolling over felt like he was being beat up, he could barely breath out of his nose, and he had a cough the wracked his whole body. Even though he was under several covers and despite being covered in a layer of sweat, he felt so very cold.

"What are you doing in bed?" Inu No Taisho asked.

His question was answered with a body wracking cough and a painful groan from his son.

"Get up. You're missing your classes. I will not tolerate your laziness." Sesshomaru drug himself from under the covers. "Make yourself look presentable. You look like a pathetic slave."

After Sesshomaru made himself presentable, he left his room just in time to catch Inuyasha.

"Daddy!" Inuyasha wined, coupled with a cough.

"Is my poor baby sick?" Inu No Taisho asked as he picked up his youngest son. He cuddled the hanyou and rocked him a little.

"I don't wanna go to classes today." Inuyasha coughed twice more.

"You don't have to. You're sick. You should stay in bed and rest." Inu No Taisho made his way towards Inuyasha's room. "Let's get you some of your favorite candy, huh? Maybe it'll make you feel better."

Inuyasha cheered and coughed once more. Sesshomaru glared at the back of his father's head and shuffled miserably off to class.

Sesshomaru was only half-way through the day and he felt as if he was about to pass out. He was not able to keep anything he ate down. Even if he did not eat his stomach still tried to empty itself. Sesshomaru just wanted to go back to bed and sleep.

Sesshomaru had been fawned over by every other mother in the kingdom. He growled when they came to close and glared when they tried to offer him help. He did not want nor need their help. The only person that he wanted help from was his father, but his father did not care. His father cared more about his half-brother. Sesshomaru's heart ached at the thought.

Sesshomaru did not bother to eat at dinner. Why would he? It would all come back up anyway. His lack of eating caused Inu No Taisho to become enraged and had him yelling at how he was rethinking Sesshomaru's position in the kingdom. Sesshomaru forced some food down which only caused him to revisit it less than an hour later.

When bedtime rolled around Sesshomaru still felt awful. He had problems breathing and it took him several hours to get to sleep. His dreams were plagued by heart-ache and his father.


End file.
